Luigi's Mansion 6: U Are Doomed!!
Luigi's Mansion 6: U Are Doomed!! is the sixth installment for the ''Luigi's Mansion'' series and the sequel to Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion. It is also the third game to have a platforming genre. This game has elements returning from its two prequels, such as the use of the Poltergust 5000 and the return of power-ups. This game features new items, as well as new power-ups. Story As in every hundred years and one week, a spirit comes by and makes shiny bits known as Ghost Combs appear. Once again, Peach sends Luigi a letter to come to the Mushroom Festival to share cake while they watch the shiny combs come falling down. Luigi accepts the invitation and heads on out to the museum to do so. Once again, Bowser and King Boo destroy the festival and they kidnapped the princess once more. They take her and the whole place became deserted. Luigi noticed Professor Elvin Gadd and his younger brother hiding in the shrubs. Professor Elvin Gadd explained what was going on. He said that Bowser once again stole all the Power Stars. After being explained, the green-capped plumber headed on out to recover the Power Stars. After recovering the first Power Star, which is also the first Grand Star, Luigi aboards the Mansion Supership, where the Grand Star that he collected went into a ball of light. It became bigger and light was recovered to part of the supership. Luigi finds Professor Elvin Gadd and Doctor Rocko William on the ship. They told him that the Mansion Supership was built as a surprise for Luigi when he comes to the Mushroom Festival and that its energy runs on Power Stars. They said that Bowser found out about that and that he drained the energy from the Mansion Supership by stealing all the Power Stars. Luigi kept on recovering more Power Stars until he reached Bowser and King Boo at the final battle. After battling on five stages, Luigi manages to send the duo into a black vortex and recover the last Grand Star. Luigi flies up into the sky and he sees Peach. He grabs her and the two of them head back to the Mansion Supership, along with the Grand Star. Elvin Gadd and Rocko William recognized Luigi and Peach on the ship and congratulated Luigi for recovering the Power Stars. The ship flies down to the Mushroom Museum, and everybody there was happy that the princess was okay. After this, they celebrated the festival and Peach promised Luigi his cake, rolling onto the credits. If the player collects 120 Power Stars as Luigi and defeats the final boss again, Mario will become playable. Items *? Block *? Coin *1-Up Mushroom *Aqua Mushroom* *Bee Mushroom* *Blue Coin *Boulder Mushroom* *Brick Block *Chomp Mushroom* *Cloud Flower* *Coil Mushroom* *Coin *Fire Flower* *Ghost Comb *Golden Shell *Grand Star *Green Shell *Ground Pound Button *Half-Up Mushroom *Ice Flower* *Power Star *Red Coin *Red Power Star *Red Shell *Red Star* *Shiny Note *Shiny Star* *Silver Shell *Silver Star *Warp Pipe Note: Items indicated with an asterisk are power-ups. Power-Ups The power-ups from Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams and Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion make a comeback in Luigi's Mansion 6: U Are Doomed!!. This game marks the return of the Ice Flower, which has the same purpose as it did in Haunted Dreams. Also, there are three new power-ups known as the Chomp Mushroom, the Aqua Mushroom, and the Red Star. Category:Games